


Multiplying

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ASCEML, Challenges, Gen, Humor, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Spock is tired of all the sex.Response to a Revenge Fic challenge made by Stephen on the ASCEM newsgroup a life time ago.





	Multiplying

Multiplying

I was happily feeding my kitties with newly cooked liver, when I blinked and suddenly there were two men standing before me on the kitchen floor. One was tall and slender, with dark hair and soulful (although he would probably protest vehemently if he heard me say that) eyes. The other was somewhat shorter, stockier and with a smile that could light up a room. 

“Kirk ...!” I gasped. “Spock...!” I gasped again. 

“The very same,” Kirk said. “I’m sorry, Kira, I tried to stop him from beaming over here, but I think he’s really upset.” 

“I am not upset. I am merely ... interested in teaching this woman a lesson. She is far to preoccuppied with the pleasures of the flesh.”

I blushed. “Um ... you do have a point there, Spock,” I felt forced to admit. 

“Now, since you are so happy with sexual encounters, I feel I must give you your fondest wish. Sex around the clock, so to speak.” 

And suddenly the room was full of tribbles, having ... fun ... so to speak. My cats hissed and clawed at the cuddly creatures but they kept happily humping away, and Spock and Kirk started to beam away in a swirl of light. 

“Hey, wait! Wait!" I shouted desperately. "How am I ever going to get rid of these?”

“I have no clue,” Spock said trough the shimmering swirls. “However, I am hoping the solution stays out of your reach for a while, so that I and my genitals may have a rest.”

“Spock,” Kirk whined. “Are you saying you don’t want to have sex with me?”

That was the last I heard before they disappeared completely. Moments later, the kitchen walls cracked and fell away, tribbles spilling out of every corner of the house ... They were multiplying like ... well, like tribbles! 

“Help! Heeeeelp!!!”

END


End file.
